I didn't mean to
by That weird fangirl47 xxxx
Summary: Beca is mistaken jesse has cheated on her when a woman force kisses jesse
1. Chapter 1 The breakup

Beca hurriedly ran to meet Jesse as they were going out for there 1st anniversary. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was really approached the meeting point with a spring in her step until... There was this girl talking to Jesse she thought they could just be friends but suddenly his lips touched hers and they started to KISS! Beca felt a lump in her throat 'Jesse ?' The girl pulled away from him and awkwardly walked off ,'oh my god' a tear ran down her face as she stormed off 'beca,wait...' Called Jesse, though Beca started to run. Just then a single tear ran down Jesse's face, then another, then more until it was impossible to count...

Jesse didn't want to kiss the girl she just did it by force, now he had lost his girlfriend (more like girl of his dreams) and soon probably any friends that where Bella's and maybe some of his treble friends. He couldn't run after beca, he just stayed there glued to the spot as if somehow beca was going to come running back to him. An hour later he was still standing there ( well now he was crouching) until benji spotted him and brought him back to their dorm. 'Whats up?' Questioned benji trying to help. Jesse face was blank, he just lay down on his bed trying to blot out the recent events. 'jesse?' Benji tried to get his attention for ages finally he broke : 'this girl kissed me and beca broke up with me and... hell, I didn't even the girls name she just kissed me...'Jesse trailed off 'I need to get beca back' he said with sudden enthusiasm.

Meanwhile in beca's room half of the Bella's started to arrive:  
Fat amy  
Stacie  
Lily  
Cynthia rose  
And Angie ( the new Bella)  
'Im gonna crush him like a custard cream' threatened amy ( long story short fat amy hates custard creams.) 'I once ate a monkey' whispered lily. 'What did she say' the group murmured . 'Do you know what we should do to get back at him? Steal his movies!' Stacie's suggested 'free movies! are you up for a movie night?' Replied amy ,forgetting about beca who was crying into her pillow .'it's ok ,he's just a fat jerk' said angie childishly 'hey it's no bad to be fat'said fat amy offended.'anyway if I had to describe him it would be MAN SLUT!' Said amy smirking at her own comment.'cmon beca you ok?do you want to just stay in and have a girly night with cookie dough and movies?!'asked Angie excitedly (Angie is VERY childish) 'no thanks' beca told her, anyway movies reminded her painfully of jesse.


	2. Chapter 2 The attempt to make-up

Chapter 2

Later on with the help of Benji he thought of an idea to get Beca back. He decided he was going to sing to her (just like the movies, classic Jesse ) he devised a set list of her favourite songs, adding in some other romantic songs and movie songs. Benji got an idea to ask the trebles to accompany him. Jesse thought long and hard, he wanted it to work and Beca would forgive him ( though the girl had kissed him ). He picked up a photo of the two of them... It was too hard without her. Jesse loved Beca more than anything but now... Jesse found it too painful even to think about what happened.

The next morning Beca woke up to the sound of singing. It was Jesse and he and the trebles were singing 'Can You Love Me Again' by John Newman then 'titanium ' David Guetta, that's when Fat Amy woke up ( they shared a dorm now, apparently Amy knows a guy...). 'Is that Man Slut out there again?' Amy said angrily and went to fetch eggs from under her bed (why does she have eggs there?) she approached the open window and then thew them at Jesse. 'Shit' Donald screamed because Fat Amy had hit him too. Jesse stopped for a moment and took an egg of his head and resumed singing. 'Go away I don't want to see you!' Shouted Beca thinking he would finally leave but he stayed, serenading her with 'Dance With Me Tonight, by Olly Murs and Ariana grande's 'Baby I'. 'Shes not taking you back MAN SLUT' screeched Fat Amy at the top of her loud voice(Amy's new name for Jesse was man slut...)  
'Becs please come to the window I need to tell you something' Jesse implied hoping she would finally come. "I'm not 'Becs' to you anyway just back off!" Beca said furiously slamming the window shut though inside her heart sank Knowing the only guy she had ever loved had cheated on her...


	3. Chapter 3 Just sad like that

Chapter 3

Four hours later Jesse was still there, distraught that his plan had wasn't singing much now, he couldn't as his throat had grown hoarse and sore. The Trebles had to leave as they couldn't sing as well so Jesse was leaning against the building only just being able to mumble 'counting stars'. Beca heard him, kinda feeling sorry for him at the same time as being filled with hate toward him. She still loved him but it was hard to maintain a relationship when she felt like she couldn't trust Jesse after that kiss... Beca pulled out her laptop instead of hearing the mournful mumbly song Jesse or as Fat Amy would say 'Man Slut' was singing. She put her headphones on and started on a new mix ( even though it was difficult because Jesse had sang most of the songs she could think of. Just them Amy leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing, ' search up 'Tasmanian Cosmo' " asked Amy. Beca gave her a 'what the f**k are you trying to pull here' look 'what? I need to catch up on my home-place and... I wonder who that hot guy's banging?' Fat Amy asked herself. Amy tossed Beca a half eaten box of pizza 'my gift to you' said the loud blond 'I-it's fine' beca pushed away the box of cold half eaten pizza.

Ten hours had passed since Jesse's failed attempt to win Beca back and he was still there now un peacefully sleeping on the ground (he was snoring because he got a cold from being out in the cold for too long) finally he woke up 'BECA' he screeched ' you're still there? For goodness sake,leave me alone Jesse!' Beca demanded for her own and his own good though she wouldn't admit it. Jesse trailed home in a slump wondering if she would ever believe him, if not he would halve to prove it.


End file.
